Amount
by Icie911
Summary: Who said love can't be purchased? It's a costly word, love... tis better to be poor, and to gain it, ne? Then it is all the sweeter; if one is patient enough. AU, it's freshmen year. New girl: Miyano Shiho; flat-out stunning. But Shinichi is conflicted by what Miyano is underneath all that prettiness. Being the tantei he is, he pries. But is he prepared for the truth he'll find?
1. The Heavenly Client

**_A/N: _**MY PEOPLE :D Here I am, procrastinating BBM like the awesomely terrible author I am! This story's idea is from hai-edogawa, he has great ideas and I decided to help articulate them! Yeah, don't ask me to change the plot too drastically or whatnot... I'm just the writer, I don't have much leniency on what actually happens! Anyways, I'm not sure if I should really state the pairing... obviously it's starting from ShinxRan, we want it to be realistic, ne?

OOC Warnings: Well they're a bit young and foolish and there's alot of darkness going behind Shiho that y'all dunno about... apologies for their immature actions (waves hand) but I guess this is how I thought they'd be like... sorry about the cursing though, I'll edit some of that out ._.

* * *

**_The Heavenly Client_**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Shinichi!" A familiar girl's voice yelled. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school!"

"Oi, Ran, I'm on my way, alright?" I yelled back at her. The girl, Mouri Ran, was my childhood friend. I'd woken up late today, and was currently waiting for my toast to pop up as I tried to find my bags for school. I could imagine her outside, leaning against the gate and sighing, checking her watch. _What a stickler,_ I groaned to myself.

A minute or so passed.

_Come on, what's taking you so long?_ I silently demanded, glaring at the toaster.

"Shinichi!" Ran's voice was shriller. "I'm going to leave if you don't come out in three seconds!" _Crap crap crap why won't the toast just pop out already?!_ Ran waited for a moment, then called out in a warning tone.

"Three…!" The toast popped up, burned black. _Stupid toaster._

"Two…!" I grabbed the crisped slice of bread and shoved it in my mouth, racing toward the door.

I jammed my feet into my shoes, simultaneously grabbing my bag and jacket. I burst through the gates.

"One—"

"I'm out, I'm out!" My voice was muffled as I burst through the doorway. Shoving my arm through the jacket and adjusting my bags, I took the burnt toast out of my mouth. "Geez, Ran, if you're so worried about being late then you should've just gone on ahead of me." I took a bite from my breakfast, then wrinkled my face in disgust. _Tastes terrible._

Ran pouted. "Well…" She trailed off, glancing at her watch. "Shoot, we're gonna be so late!" She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward Teitan High. Hunh. As if I don't know how to walk. I mean, we're only _freshmen_, it's not like we should set an example by going to school early.

"Baka, I can walk myself!" I yanked my hand free and watched the blush spread across Ran's face. I felt a strange fluttering skip in my heartbeat but quickly pushed it down. _It's just Ran_… After a few seconds ticked by, I added, "In fact, I bet I can run faster than you can. Whoever gets to school first owes the other lunch for a week?"

A determined look crept into Ran's clear violet eyes. She smirked, "Challenge accepted." And with that she raced ahead, her dark chocolate hair waving cheerfully at me as she ran.

I glared at her back, shouting, "Cheater! I wasn't ready!" I sprinted after her, determined not to lose the bet. _I can't cook for my life_… Soon I was stride in stride with my childhood friend. I grinned cockily. "What, is this all you got?" I put on a burst of speed and sped ahead of her.

"No fair!" I heard her indignant cries behind me. I saw the entrance to the school in front of me. _Ran's going to owe me lunch~_ (Just in case you didn't know, Ran's cooking is the best. I swear. Taste before you judge me.)

But alas, it was not to be. In a blur of blue uniform and dark hair, Ran whirled by me and tagged the entrance with a slim hand. She grinned mischievously at me, her pretty eyes twinkling. "That'll be lunch for a week, Shinichi."

I narrowed my eyes at her, pouting. Ran's smile only grew. I couldn't help but tell her, "Kaa-san said my cooking's considered lethal."

I laughed at the look of horror starting to spread across Ran's face, stepping inside the classroom just as the bell rang.

Poking my head outside the door, I told her, "And now, Ran, you're late too." I ducked inside as Ran's punches pulverized the air where my head was occupying moments before.

* * *

I yawned. Three minutes into school and I was already bored. We hadn't even gotten through attendance yet. The teacher, Dayo-sensei, was duller than dull. Besides, I was already sleepy from going straight through the night yesterday, solving another case. The sensei's voice was an annoying buzz in my ear. I tried to block it out, but it wouldn't go away._ Can't he just shut up for a moment__— ow! _

Ran had thrown an eraser at my face. An _eraser_. And it _hurt_! Clutching the red mark on my cheek, I hissed, "What was that for?!"

"Ahou," Ran snapped, "he's been calling your name!"

"Kudo Shinichi," Dayo-sensei said again, a sharp hint of annoyance in his voice.

"K-kokoni," I muttered. My cheek stung, although I was glad Ran had (not-so) subtly gotten my attention.

"Kuro Naito." The teacher droned on, his voice a monotone.

"Kokoni," a girl with pixie-cut black hair responded.

"Mayonaka Hana…"

I tuned Dayo-sensei out for the next few minutes.

When he finally started the lesson, I had to hold back another disinterested yawn.

This stuff was so boring… I'd learned it all before.

Sighing, I glanced sideways at Ran. Her dark silky hair was tucked behind her ear and she was scrawling notes in her notebook furiously. Her large amethyst eyes were thoughtful and concentrated, flicking back and forth from her notebook to the board. My detective's eye took in everything, from the slight tilt her body was in to her biting her lip.

"Kudo-kun, what is the answer to this question?" I snapped out of it as Dayo-sensei stared at me expectantly. He'd caught me not paying attention and wanted to trip me up.

I glanced lazily at the problem on the blackboard Dayo-sensei was pointing at. Under the label "Slope Intercept" in messy handwriting was a rather simple problem. Ignoring Ran's worried glances prickling the side of my neck and a few of my classmate's snickers, I relaxed.

"This is too easy, Dayo-sensei," I replied, smirking. "All I have to do is change 6x-3y=-12 into slope intercept form and tell you the y-intercept and slope of the line?" _I learned this stuff in seventh grade, for goodness sake._

Annoyance twitched at his expression. "Yes, that would be satisfactory, Kudo-kun."

"Alrighty," I stretched indifferently. "The line in slope intercept form is y=2x+4. The slope is two, the y intercept is four."

Dayo stiffened slightly, and I smiled, amused. I could tell that I was correct from his pissed expression.

"Very well, Kudo-kun," Dayo said, his voice hard. "If you found that problem easy then what about this one?"

I narrowed my eyes, rising to the challenge. "If you insist, Dayo-sensei."

"Find the general solutions of 2(cos^2 x) = cos x." Dayo grinned in triumph.

I sighed lazily, saying, "Eh, we've done this already so why, all of a sudden, are you giving me this fancy junk again?

"If it's so easy," Dayo gritted his teeth, "then tell me the solution, Kudo-kun!" His eyes flashed demandingly from behind his glasses, his tone bossy and ticked off.

I casually responded, "Okay. We can start by canceling cos x on both sides so we get 2cos x=1, meaning cos x=1/2. In other words x=invcos(1/2)= + or – pi/3."

I didn't like the gleam in my sensei's eyes. "I said the _general solutions,_" he smirked at me.

_A-ah?_ General solution, general solution… I sweatdropped nervously, shakily recalling, "Oh yeah," _think Shinichi think! _"so, um, the required general solution is x= +pi/3 + 2k(pi) or x= -pi/3+ 2k(pi)." _N-no, that doesn't sound right_… _uh, uh uh…_

I could feel Dayo-sensei's stare burning into me, watching me humiliate myself.

"And yeah," I swallowed, "that's where 'k' is any integer." I took a moment to sigh. That should be it.

However, Dayo-sensei is looking at me with a mixture of triumph and disappointment. Sighing, he asked the class, "Is that it? Is that the only general solution possible?" Seeing that the class had been lazily slacking off, he snapped, "All of you had better be ready to tell me the complete answer!"

I blinked in surprise. _So that's not it…? _I notice, subconsciously, that the whole class was shuffling and trying to look busy, expressions of alarm spreading across their faces. Meanwhile, I was trying to catch my own error…

"Well, that boy made a silly mistake, although apparently it caused his great downfall," a feminine voice cut in, nonchalant and smooth.

The whole class froze. _Who's that?_ Even Dayo-sensei's head was swiveling, trying to catch the owner of that silky voice.

_"_The given equation is equivalent to 2(cos^2 x)− cos x = 0, which can be factorized to cos _x_(2cos x– 1) = 0. Now, the possible roots of this equation are A) cos _x_ = 1/2 , and the general solution based on this root is what was given by that boy earlier; and B) cos _x_ = 0 that means x= invcos 0 = +pi/2 or -pi/2. Hence, the general solution based on this root is x = +pi/2 + 2k(pi) or x= -pi/2+2k(pi)." At the last sentence, the girl revealed herself, walking through the doorway. "Don't forget, 'k' is any integer, as the boy earlier stated." The girl smirked as the class stared in awe.

Okay, so she wasn't just a girl. She was a gorgeous girl. Radiant like an angel from heaven. I leaned back in my chair, taking in her delicate, almost sharp features and her crystal sapphire eyes. Her perfectly styled hair was in layers, a shoulder length warm, chocolaty coffee color. I heard a few immature boys let out catcalls as my finely tuned detective eye took in the rest of her. Slender, with (hey, I couldn't help it) nice curves. I coughed as a blush spread over my face. I let my gaze travel down her body again. Very nice curves. Especially for a girl our grade level. She look about fourteen, although she might be a bit younger or older.

Her fingers were slim, and not surprisingly, she managed to make the blue school uniform look like some fashion statement. My eyes swept over her, border-lining ogling. But I'm a detective, and detectives don't ogle. I coughed. Detectives observe_._

Yes, this girl was gorgeous.

And from the calculating look in her eyes, not to mention the way she'd corrected me, she was smart too.

I whistled softly.

Smart and pretty. There weren't many girls like that in the world anymore.

"Dayo-sensei?" Unknown Girl asked, her voice soft but underlain with pure steel. An edge had appeared in her brilliant blue eyes. "You were supposed to get me during the beginning of first period."

Sensei shivered subtly and stumbled out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry, Miyano-san, i-it won't happen again."

"I hope not." The girl's voice was cold.

A faint smile crossed my face. I was liking this Miyano girl already.

"Fortunately for you, I'm only introduced to the class once, so there's no room for you to screw up anymore." _Sassy too._

Dayo-sensei hurriedly shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose, saying, "Class 2-B, this is Miyano Shiho, a transfer student. She's thirteen, younger than most of you, so I expect you to treat her well. Miyano-san, this is class 2-B."

_Only thirteen, _I raised an eyebrow. _Quite well-developed, I see._

"Shinichi," Ran hissed, "stop thinking perverted thoughts!"

I crinkled my nose, glaring at her. "I'm not being perverted!" I hissed back.

Meanwhile, the rest of our class chorused, "Konnichiwa, Miyano-san!"

Miyano Shiho's gaze swept over the class. Cold and harsh. "Konnichiwa, class 2-B." Her voice was smooth and hard like ice.

"Please find a place to sit, Miyano-san," Dayo-sensei bowed, sweeping the classroom with an arm.

There were only a few empty seats. One, conveniently, was next to me. Miyano-san fixed those ocean blue eyes on me, then decisively stepped forward. She gracefully sank into the chair next to me. A few boys groaned in disappointment, one saying,

"Miyano-san, you can do better than Kudo! Besides, he's already taken for Ran-chan~"

I saw Ran flush, and Miyano stiffen slightly.

"You can do better than to downgrade my seating choice with your inappropriate comments. I'd rather sit here than next to your perverted fingers." Miyano-san retorted, a dark smile on her features.

The class let out a collective 'oooo' as the boy who called out sank low in his seat. I snorted. This girl had some backlash.

"Hey," I said quietly, keeping my voice low. "Thanks for dissing that boy. Miyano-san, right?"

She didn't even look up. "Of course. Didn't you hear when the sensei introduced me?"

I sat back, blinking.

_Harsh._

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. As I stood up lazily and yawned, Ran grabbed her lunch from the few seats over. As I took out the store-bought bento I'd brought today, I turned around, about to ask Miyano-san if she'd like to join us for lunch.

"No." She stated it coldly, before I'd even opened my mouth.

I stared at her. "I didn't even ask you the question yet."

She fixed those piercing blue eyes on me. "I don't want to eat lunch with you and your girlfriend." She turned her back to them, walking primly away.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at her retreating back.

She stopped, and turned around with a crafty smirk. "No? The boy, and everyone in the class, it seems, believe you two's relationship to be a given. Who'd want to get inbetween your couple time?" With that biting remark, she turned on her heels and walked away.

A gentle hand on my shoulder made me start. "What did you do to make her angry?" Ran asked behind me, a worried look on her face.

"I didn't do anything," I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets. "But I'm not liking her as much as I thought I would."

"You must've done something," Ran's eyes crinkled in worry. "She wouldn't be angry at you for no reason."

"Whatever, let's just go eat lunch."

* * *

As I was sitting the lunch room, I glanced around the place. No glimpse of steely sky-blue eyes, no flash of coffee hair. I frowned. _Where's she run off to? _I swept the lunchroom skeptically again, as if Miyano-san would suddenly appear.

"Looking for someone?" Ran's voice brought me back.

"I dunno, just can't seem to find the new girl. I wonder where she went?"

Ran shrugged, saying, "Maybe she went to cool off. You know, because you made her angry."

"I did _not_ make her angry!" I pouted. "Why do you always make me the bad guy?"

Ran rolled her eyes. "Not my fault you fit the description."

"I'm a detective, not a criminal!"

"Now now, who ever said anything about a criminal?"

"B-but," I spluttered.

Ran grinned cheekily. "But you know what they say, 'If the shoe fits…' like Cinderella, ne?"

"Hmph," I said childishly, retreating sulkily. Turning serious for a few moments, I thought out loud, "But I really didn't say or do anything that would cause her to be pissed at me. Maybe she has anger issues? Or maybe she's just a tsundere ice queen…"

Ran smacked me in the head with her chopsticks. "Ow!" I yelled, maybe a tad louder than necessary. "Only you would turn perfectly neutral eating utensils into weapons, Ran! What was that for?"

"It's not nice to judge," Ran scolded, whacking me again, this time on the face.

"That stings!"

"Serves you right for being mean about Miyano-san."

"You don't even know her," I sighed. "You're too nice, Ran."

Ran gave me a long, violet-eyed look. "But you know, you really shouldn't jump too quickly to conclusions. I'm sure she's a nice girl once you get to know her. I mean, being a new student must be hard, right?"

I sighed again, saying, "Alright, stop pestering me about it. I'll give her another chance."

* * *

"Mouri-san has packs quite a punch, doesn't she." Miyano smirked condescendingly at me.

I stared at her. "What…"

Her cool gaze rested on my cheek. "The mark's still there," she noted, rolling her eyes. "Chopsticks, obviously."

As we sat down, I gave her the once over. She was an amazingly beautiful girl, but I wasn't quite sure what to make of her personality. She seemed biting and cold at times, then calculating and observational. _Sassy? Mean? Closed off? _I couldn't figure it out, and that deeply bothered me. I'm a tantei, I don't like to leave a case unsolved. And I hadn't even known her for a full day yet!

Her blue eyes were a remarkable shade of aquamarine, like a clear-cut sapphire and the sea.

Her eyes had me reeling; I'm not quite sure why.

Those eyes flicked over to me. "Stop staring at me, Kudo." I flinched at her casual removing of the honorific.

"I'm not staring at you, Miyano-_san_," I emphasized the honorific, then narrowed my eyes, "just can't seem to figure you out."

The way her head snapped toward me and the intense, guarded look in her unique cerulean eyes jolted me. An unreadable emotion flashed over her face, and then a cold, barely there smile slipped on her lips. (Her lips, by the way, were full and pale pink. Luscious too— not that I was looking.)

"I'm an enigma, Kudo-_kun_. I don't get 'figured out,' as you so casually put it." She turned away, as if that settled it, her layered hair falling into place as soon as she stopped moving.

_Enigma indeed,_ I thought silently.

_But unfortunately, Miyano-san, we tantei do not give up so easily._

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school. Instantly our classroom was filled with the muffled sounds of students shuffling around outside, packing up, then leaving. I stretched again, yawning. I heard a giggle behind me.

"You look like a cat when you do that," Ran laughed. A light dusting of pink covered her cheeks. _K-kawaii… _I thought, then shook myself. _Like a little sister, I mean. Ran's like a sweet, innocent kid._

An already familiarly cold, sardonic voice rang out behind me. "A mangy street cat, at that." I whipped around, only to find (of course) the one and only Miyano Shiho. Her face was nonchalant. She was packing. As I stood, staring at her, she looked up.

"What?" Miyano raised her eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?" She turned and was walking out the classroom when Ran bounded up to her, calling out.

"Wait, Miyano-san!"

She didn't even break her stride.

"Oi, I asked you to wait—" Ran placed a hand on Miyano's shoulder. For a split second the newer girl stopped and tensed. My eyes flickered in recognition.

"Ran, watch out, she's going to—!" Before I could finish Miyano had whirled around, her fist flying. Ran ducked quickly, her karate skills coming into use.

Mortified, Ran said, "I'm so sorry, Miyano-san. I didn't mean to— I mean, I didn't want to intrude—" Ran fumbled, her cheeks turning red.

Miyano simply stood, her gaze almost glaring but not quite. When she spoke, her voice was controlled and icy. "Well, you've gotten my attention. What do you want?"

Ran flushed, saying, "I just wanted to apologize for Shinichi."

"W-what—?" I spluttered.

Ran hurried on, "You were so angry during lunch, I know Shinichi must've done something to make you angry. I wanted to say sorry on behalf of him, he's an annoying baka but he's not bad when you get to know him…"

Miyano's sharp blue eyes narrowed. "Don't apologize. Especially since Kudo-_kun_," she smirked at me, mocking my emphasis on the honorific, "didn't do anything."

Ran stepped back, her mouth a small o of surprise. "O-oh, I'm sorry—"

"Don't." Miyano's voice was sharp.

"R-right," Ran stuttered. "Don't apologize. Got it."

"Is that all?" Miyano turned to leave.

"A-ah, I just wanted to say that we'll be here for you if you need us! You can always tell us if things are going wrong, we'll try and help you!" Ran said enthusiastically. Miyano, who'd been walking away, halted suddenly.

I thought it was sweet Ran still gave Miyano a chance.

Miyano-san, on the other hand, did not find it pleasant at all.

She stormed back, snarling, "Don't give me your crap leftover pity. I don't give a damn about you and your boyfriend," she was inches from Ran's face, her eyes blazing chips of blue fire, "and I don't need your fucking charity." She stalked away, leaving me stunned and more than quite a bit angry.

Tears were welling in Ran's pretty violet eyes.

I was enraged. "She doesn't have any right—!"

"I must've done something wrong," Ran's voice was plaintive and hurt. A small tear trickled down her face. "I must've made Miyano-san angry. Or w-why would she b-be so m-mean…?"

"Hey," I whispered softly, hugging Ran. I ignored the small flush on my cheeks. I was comforting her as a protective older brother, that's all. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ran."

Ran rubbed her eyes, inhaling back her sobs. She looked straight into my eyes, with the look of such pure sadness that it nearly broke my heart.

"Then why doesn't she like me?" Ran whispered softly, another quiet tear slipping down her cheek. Her voice sliced straight to my heart. I reached out and brushed it away.

"I don't think she likes anyone at all, Ran, it's not just you. You're too sweet, I told you. Don't worry, I'll take care of it, alright?" I soothed her.

"Thanks, Shinichi…" she said quietly. She gave me a small smile. "You can be really nice at times too."

I looked away in embarrassment, scratching my head. "You know what they say," I replied vaguely. "Your best friend sees the first tear, catches the second, and stops the third."

I didn't see the blush on Ran's cheeks as we walked out of the classroom and on the streets home. I was too caught up in thought.

_Angel from heaven? _I thought sarcastically.

Maybe an angel in her looks, but her personality was like rotting cheese. She was the picture of perfection; good looks, rich, smart. So why in the world did she have such a crappy attitude? I narrowed my eyes determinedly.

As a tantei, with a motto of 'Only one truth prevails,' I knew one thing for sure.

I was going to get to the bottom of Miyano Shiho, whether she wanted me to or not.

_Things aren't going to be pretty, dear angel from hell,_ I thought decisively as I dropped a now smiling Ran off at her father's apartment. I also handed her eraser back, the one she'd chucked at me, making a joke so that she laughed. I smiled faintly, glad Ran bounced out of depression so easily.

_You make Ran cry, and you're in some deep trouble._ I could feel a fire raging inside of me as I walked home, alone. New Girl had no idea what she'd flung herself into. I was getting to the bottom of her, whipping off the dark cover hiding all her secrets. _You can't escape from me, _I thought, smirking. _You have no idea how Ran's had to suffer with supporting her drunkard of a father; no idea about the hurt she's dealt with during their divorce. One does not simply mess with my nakama._

I'd found a new client with a case for me to crack; you could say a heavenly client.

But in my eyes, she was no longer anything but an angel from hell.

* * *

_**[**End of **Heavenly Client****]**_


	2. Not Another Client

_**Not Another Client…!**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

I stormed to school early the next day, ready to duke it out in Miyano Shiho, the girl who made my best friend cry. Ran seemed quite surprised that I showed up in front of the 'Mouri Detective Agency'; usually she waits for me outside my home. When she asked, I simply said I woke up early. When we were about to leave for school, Ran stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to snap. I was working myself into a rage, thinking about that stuck-up rich girl who'd made Ran cry.

Ran's brow crinkled, and for a second I thought she was going to ask me if I was okay. "Uh, Shinichi, aren't you forgetting something?"

I blinked. "What?" I racked my brain. _Go to school early, __check__. Pick up Ran, __check__. Confront Miyano and slap some sense into her, almost __check__. _"I don't think so…"

Ran sighed. "Baka," she said, lightly slapping me on the side of my head. "You owe me lunch today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. For a week, remember?"

I almost smacked myself in the head, it hit me so hard. "Oh yeah!" _Uh, just one problem. _"Well, uh, Ran, I kind of forgot to make any food…"

Ran rolled her eyes, saying, "You are such an ahou sometimes." She flicked her gaze downward. "Well, now I have to find a way to get some lunch," she muttered quietly.

"Oi oi, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me," I told her. "We'll run to the convenience shop real quick and buy two bentos, okay?"

Ran's violet eyes brightened. "Kay," she responded happily. "Thanks, Shinichi!"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "A bet's a bet right?"

Ran pouted as we started walking. "Can't you just say 'you're welcome' like a normal person?"

"I'm not normal!" I said indignantly. "Normal people are boring! I'm a tantei!"

Ran laughed, not unkindly. "Mystery loving prince of fools," she teased, which led to another familiar fight routine. Or arguing. But I considered it a fight because Ran nearly demolished a telephone pole.

I smiled inwardly.

_How's it that Ran can make me smile so easily?_

* * *

I sat on my seat, drumming my fingers impatiently. An acquaintance of mine, Kuruba Kaito (who was absent yesterday) sauntered in. _Nope, not her, _I sighed. Miyano better come to school today. Kaito was followed by Aoko, _his_ childhood friend. Although she was here yesterday, she'd lain low without Kaito around. _Practically a couple already, _I laughed silently. Suddenly, I froze as a thought hit me.

_But wait… even I agreed that Kaito and I look similar and Ran and Aoko are nearly twins. We're also two sets of childhood friends, and our relationships are almost exactly the same. Does that mean… Ran, and me…_ I almost blushed when the door snapped open.

Lo' and behold. My train of thought made a complete 180 as Miss Angel from Hell walked in, after which the bell rang conveniently. I found myself gritting my teeth, but alas, I couldn't confront her until later. She sat next to me again, seemingly oblivious to the my clenched fists and glare. _Priss,_ I thought angrily. I remembered all too clearly the assault she'd made on Ran. Innocent, sweet Ran. Unfortunately, Dayo-sensei started calling attendance right afterwords, so I was unable to do anything but huff my anger silently while my object of hate sat right next to me.

The lesson started. I had worked myself into a nice and hefty rage when I decided to take a glance at the girl. I was taken aback, and without my consent my hatred was lowered by a few notches.

Miyano's cerulean eyes were unfocused and like the sea, dark and swirling and unreadable. There was a quality of weariness and oldness beyond her age in those eyes, almost pained. She seemed deep in thought, conflicted, and for a second I felt as if I was prying too far into her. If I looked any deeper into her, I was almost afraid of what I'd find behind that rich girly attitude and those icy eyes.

Then the air shifted and in a flash, Miyano's eyes were brilliantly sharp and guarded, a perfect mask of indifference easily slipping onto her face. As she tilted her head toward me, her strawberry-blonde hair twisting then settling, she smirked.

"Stop staring at me, Kudo."

Instantly, I shot back, "Who's staring?"

Miyano rolled her eyes, as if that was the lamest comeback she'd ever heard. Truth be told, it was probably the worst comeback _I'd_ ever heard. And I was the one who said it. I groaned internally; how would I ever figure out this enigma of a girl? Had I even seen that look in her eye?

Even if my rage had all but vanished, even if I wasn't going to go into an all out brawl with this girl, I still had to have a talk with her. After all, she had no excuse, no matter what she'd gone through, to snap at Ran like that.

* * *

"Oi, Kudo, ya fancyin' dat new girl?" Hattori's Osaka-ben shattered me out of my reverie.

I stared at him blankly. "You. Have got. To be kidding me."

"Naw," the dark-skinned boy lounged casually, "I'm not kiddin' nobody. I saw ya starin' at the girl the 'ole mornin'. An' I gotta admit, she's a real looker, especially in dis area—"

Kazuha smacked him across the head, sending the Osakan boy flying. "Stop bein' perverted, ya perverted ahou!" She yelled at him. I winced slightly; Kazuha could really pack a punch. Now that I thought of it— all the females I knew could. Ran and her karate. Aoko and her killer mop. Kazuha, with her temper and aikido. Miyano and her unknown martial arts style. I made a note to myself: _Never get on the wrong side of these women._

"Yer the ahou!" Hattori yelled, popping up and brushing off his school uniform. "I was gon' say de new girl was a real looker in dis area," he gestured wildly to his facial region. "I wasn't bein' perverted! Maybe yer de perverted one if you thought I was bein' perverted when in reality I wasn't bein' perverted but you took it as a perverted action which means dat sinz' I ain't being perverted bu' ya took it dat way that yer the one who's perverted!"

"Uh… that made no sense at all," Hakuba deadpanned. The British detective had transferred from Ekoda High in the beginning of the middle school, as compared to Aoko and Kaito, who'd transferred around second to third grade. He opened his mouth for a lecture. "You see, Hattori—"

"Just go, Hakuba," Kaito rolled his eyes, "Before I try out my new hair dye formula on you." The magician's dark hair was messily tousled and his violet eyes were mischievous as usual. The Brit, realizing this was no empty threat, quickly scooted out of the classroom. I resisted the urge to smirk.

"Well," I said loudly, bringing attention back to Hattori's original question, "I don't know _what's_ wrong with the new girl, but even if she's drop-dead gorgeous, there's something inside of her that doesn't seem right to me. She's too cold, too sarcastic, too stuck-up and rich for her own good. There's no way I'd ever like her, especially not in _that_ sense."

"Real poetic, Kudo," Hattori rolled his eyes, voice sarcastic.

"Besides, she made Ran cry." My voice had become taut, edged with anger once again.

Instantly, the room was pin-silent. We had stayed behind in the classroom to chat before lunch, and were currently the only ones left.

Aoko was the first to speak. "She did _what?!_" Her voice had reached uncommonly high decibels as her mop suddenly appeared in hand. A blazing fire burned in her indigo eyes.

Kazuha cracked her knuckles dangerously, a terrible aura cloaking and surrounding her. "She. Made. Ran-chan. Cry?" Her voice was low and snarling.

In some unknown agreement, the two girls sprinted off to find Ran and Sonoko (who'd gone on ahead of us) and to supposedly beat the tar out of Miyano.

Kaito's eyes were wide and he unconsciously had turned pale at the sighting of the mop. Once his childhood friend was gone, he gave a long, shuddering sigh of relief. "Women are scary."

"Definitely." Hattori blinked.

"How are we still alive? You'd think they would've killed us by now," I muttered.

A thoughtful look came over the Osakan boy's features. "But seriously, Kudo, I leave fer like a few days ta solve a case, clingy 'zuha comes wit me, and dis is what happens? Who in der righ' mind would make Nee-chan cry?"

I stood up, getting ready to go to the cafeteria. Picking up my bento lunch, I replied, "I don't know, Hattori. I really don't know."

* * *

Once again, Miyano was absent from lunch. I was on the edge of my seat, tensed up. _Where in the world is she? Is this going to become a habit, her disappearing during lunch? Then what am I going to do? I wanted to confront her privately, without Ran hearing, but if she's not here the only option left is to talk to her after school…_

"I wonder where Aoko is," Kaito mused. The four girls (Sonoko, Aoko, Kazuha, Ran) were strangely absent from our usual table.

_Is that why Miyano's not here? They're having this confrontation? _I sighed. _I just hope they don't make her more testy than she already is._I snapped back to reality when I noticed Kaito's eyes zero in on my bento box. He stared at it, almost meancingly.

"What. Is. In. There." An almost fearful look suddenly entered his eyes.

"Uh… rice?" I ventured. "Rice, cucumber, beef, teriyaki chicken, assorted leafy greens…" I ticked each off on my finger.

Kaito let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. "Good. No sushi."

Suddenly, I understood. "Ah… and no _fish_." I smirked at Kaito's reaction to the word.

"Stop it!" He flew toward me, hand clamping like a vise over my mouth. "Don't say it so loud!"

Hattori snorted. "Yer not afraid of de consequences of peepin' in de girls' locker room, yer not disturbed by Aoko's violent mop, but ya can't stand a few lil' harmless fishies."

"No," Kaito hissed, eyes slitted, "I can't stand the milky-eyed creeps, and if you don't _stop talking about it_, I'll tell Kazuha-chan that you were stealing stuff from the girls' locker rooms. And you never know, the missing undergarments might be found in your locker."

Hattori blanched at the thought of Kazuha's punch. "N-no fair," he complained, "just 'caus ya can pick locks n' steal stuff doesn't mean ya can blame it on me!"

"Oh ho, I can definitely blame it on you," Kaito had an almost evil gleam in his eye, "if you don't _shut up_ about the f-f-fish!" His voice cracked on the last word.

"Fine, I'll shuddap." Hattori held back another wave of laughter.

* * *

After school, I told Ran to go on ahead of me. "Catch up on gossip or something with your friends," I waved vaguely, and she cheerfully bounded away, chattering to Sonoko, Aoko, and Kazuha.

"Well?" And there she was. The one and only Miyano Shiho. _I want to talk to her, and she magically appears, asking me what I want to say. i swear, it's almost like she can read my mind._"No, Kudo-_kun_," Miyano emphasized the honorific (once again), "I cannot read your mind, it's just that you are horribly incompetent at masking your feelings."

I was about to snap back 'And you are?' but then I realized, yes, Miyano was utterly flawless at masking her feelings. Even managing to keep my intrusions at bay.

A few seconds passed. "If there's nothing you'd like to tell me, I'm leaving. I have no time for you." The thirteen year old girl spun on her heels, daintily stalking away.

Aggravated, I set after her. "Actually, Miyano-san," I placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "I _do _have something to tell you—"

I was cut off by two things. One, the sudden tensing in Miyano's shoulders. _Don't tell me she's going to—!_

"No, I'm not going to attack you," Miyano gritted her teeth, whirling around. Her blue eyes were blazing. _With what? Pain, fury, anger? _An uneasy feeling swept through me. "But I'd appreciate it," the girl's words were forced, "if you would all stop with this _touching _other people obsession."

I shoved my hand deep into my pocket, curling my fingers into a loose fist. "Sorry about that," I muttered, cheeks warm. _Did I just imagine that?_ I could've sworn Miyano's shoulder was white-hot, like her skin was burning, and that she almost flinched in… pain. A raw, shuddering pain. _Was she burned or something? _But now Miyano was staring at me, annoyed, and seemingly uninjured in the slightest.

"Do you always take forever to figure out what you want to say?" Without even meaning to, I somehow had managed to piss of the Ice Queen again.

"I want to talk about yesterday," I said curtly, finding a reserve of anger flaring up inside of me again. "Why did you snap at Ran?" Much to my surprise, I found my tone just as flat and steely as the Miyano's was.

Her eyes were empty and dark, frigid as a winter night. "And why shouldn't I have?"

A flare of rage took over. "Because you had no right!" I snarled, stepping closer. "Ran was being nice, she was attempting to be friends, and you not only cut her off but you even made her _cry_!"

"Is that all?" Her voice was so flat that my anger was abruptly cut off, replaced by confusion.

"What?"

"I said," Miyano repeated, "Is that all? That Osakan's girlfriend and that perverted magician's girlfriend already attempted to chew me out. This isn't even mentioning Suzuki-san's attempt to have a screaming match with me, as if she expected me to simply stand there and be their punching doll." A mocking look entered her face, and she smirked, "So now Mouri-san's knight in shining armor is coming to defend his princess after her three _loyal_," she flicked her eyes sarcastically, "empty-headed mutts failed. We could be writing a melodramatic soap opera here." Then a darker look covered her features as she smiled ironically, saying, "I just hope you weren't the one who sent those yappy dogs after me. They may bark loudly, but there's no real bite behind their raucous mewling." Her voice was careless, but there was a dark coldness to them.

Unconsciously, I stepped back, blinking in surprise. She was assuming so much about me, much of it being wrong. _Ran's knight? Really? _"But…" Why did this girl leave me in a tailspin so easily? I tried to gather my thoughts, an attempt, I'm sorry to say, that was terribly unsuccessful. _Am I that easily twisted and confused?_

"Maybe you need a little explaining." _Is she _mocking_ me?_ "Mouri-san was apologizing to me. Why? Because she thought you pissed me off."

I stared at her. "So…?"

"That makes no logical sense," Miyano was the picture of boredom, her dark blue eyes razor-sharp and clear-cut. "First of all, she had no reason to be apologizing _for_ you, because if, in fact, you had done something, you should've showed condolence by yourself. Second of all, as I told Mouri-san, you didn't do anything in particular to annoy me, so simply saying that she was sorry for something you hadn't done pissed me off. Not to mention," if it was possible, Miyano's eyes seemed to darken even further (in anger?), "she blindly assumed that _I_ needed your _help_, or your leftover _charity_." Those two words seemed to get under her skin, I noted rather obviously. By the way she emphasized the word 'I_' _in her sentence also made it glaringly obvious that she was one of those classic storybook rich brats. Almost the polar opposite of Sonoko, who was actually a decent person. (Sometimes.)

I could tell this was getting nowhere, and I suppose I had gotten my answer already. Unable to resist one last comment, I shot at her, "If I didn't annoy you or piss you off, then why were you so snarky?"

A strange emotion flashed in the thirteen year old's eyes, and she tossed her short tea-colored locks. A faint touch of a smirk played around her mouth. "The world, in general, pisses me off, Kudo." And she spun her back, walking away again. This time I let her.

Just as she was about to disappear from sight, I realized (hopelessly late.) that she'd dropped the honorific again. "That's Kudo-_kun_ to you!" I called to her retreating back.

I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn I heard a small peal of laughter wisp back, carried by the breeze swirling through the open classroom window.

* * *

I sighed as I walked home alone, feeling strangely empty without Ran's warm presence and personality. I'd decided to take the long way back, winding through the park and down some busy streets. As I pushed open the gate to the park, I caught the familiar fragrance of freshly blossoming flowers and dewy leaves. My shoulders relaxed automatically, and I walked by the near empty park benches.

Suddenly, I remembered a favorite, secluded spot I had discovered when I was younger, maybe in fifth grade. Ran and I had been playing hide and seek with Sonoko (who ended up quitting and prissily turning up her nose to the game, saying it was for foolish little children), and for once I'd remembered to hide instead of kicking around a soccer ball. I'd found this shaded spot under a lower tree, it's leaves creating dappled patterns of sunlight on the verdant grass, the lush bushes in surrounding the area blocking me from view. It was one of the brick inlaid ovals the park usually had planted behind the park benches, and my little spot was mysteriously calming.

_Maybe I can find it again?_ A light smile touching my face, I walked down the cobblestones of the park, searching for a bench that had three flowers engraved on the top left corner of its back.

A feeling of nostalgia swept me as I stopped in front of an aging wooden bench with rusting dark metal arm rests. The metal intricately twirled in slender bands, the wooden boards smoothened almost lovingly. On closer examination, I found the nearly eroded flowers ribboning from the top.

Behind the bench, the waist-height bushes were thick and a healthy dark green. The tree encircled inside of the bushes had a slim, brown trunk. Long, elegant leaves dipped down over the bushes, nearly covering the small space.

_Found it,_ I thought fondly. A little embarrassed, I wondered if I could still fit into the spot. It was quite roomy, from what I could remember. I gently parted the thickly clustered bushes and stepped through, ducking my head. Quicker than I would imagine, I disappeared into the foliage.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and it was a while before I realized it could've only come from me. The little spot was as beautiful as I'd remembered it being. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, and there was plenty of room for me to stretch. I could see patches of the soft blue sky where the leaves didn't cover fully, and a familiar (and long awaited) peace stole over me.

I sat down, the dirt firm but not rock-hard, and leaned back slightly on the smooth trunk of the tree. The blades of grass tickled my skin, and I lay on my back, staring up at the emerald leaves and cerulean sky.

The sunlight was golden, the leaves jaded, the sky a startling blue. _Almost the same shade as Miyano's eyes,_ I thought absently. _It's strange… but I _do_ seem a little caught up with her_. But I couldn't figure that woman out no matter how hard I tried, and it bothered more than ever before.

As my thoughts spiraled, they slowly became more and more subdued. Everything was so serene, so calming, so…

So…

Without even realizing it, I'd fallen asleep, nestled comfortably in my favorite childhood spot.

* * *

I woke up lightly and gradually. Feeling as if I'd awakened after a long, wonderful rest, I shifted slightly. I wasn't quite sure _when_ exactly I'd first noticed it, but suddenly a faint, lilting sound drifted over to me.

As the drowsiness slowly left me, I was able to identify it as a voice— a voice that was singing light, sweet words that seemed impossibly perfect to me. The voice was alone, full and rich but not heavy; rather, it seemed butterfly light. It was smooth as well, and the owner of the voice seemed to be able to reach high registers without even trying to. _Flawless_.

But… who could it be? I sat up quietly, fully alert now, and lightly rested my back on the tree trunk. I never wondered how much time had passed since I'd fallen asleep; I was focused utterly on the beautiful voice that was singing and drawing me in.

After a while, I was able to make out some words.

"My eyes are filled," the feminine voice sang softly, full of emotions, "and you, are speaking of smiling…" It was a sad song, but not as bitter and depressed as it was sweet and wistful.

As gently as possible, I parted some of the leaves surrounding me. The park seemed empty, but…

And there the voice was again. "Life is all angry… and you are speaking of falling in love…" It was a clear and silvery melody, sung by a voice that seemed to fit it perfectly. _But where is the owner?_

And then I spotted her. She was standing, eyes closed, and appeared to be alone. Large, oversized glasses perched on her nose, defying gravity as they precariously balanced on the tip of her nose. _Nerdy… _I instantly thought, then regretted it. The word seemed too harsh, too much of an insult. After all, even if she wasn't remarkably beautiful, she wasn't a bland, dweeb-ish kind of girl. Her long, dark hair was near-black and just above waist length. Straight as a preacher, it had a soft luster to it and swayed gently in the breeze. She looked… maybe sixteen or seventeen, eighteen at most.

"My eyes are filled, and you are speaking of smiling…" she sang, sweetly, and I noticed she seemed to be singing to the trees (who where dancing lightly in the breeze) and the birds, who chirruped back in reply. The sun, which was still set fairly high in the sky, bathed her in a warmish glow.

It may've just been me, but suddenly I sensed the surrounding conditions changing. The voice, so soothing and sweet, seemed to give a call for spring. Butterflies, wings paper-thin and vibrant, danced around the air in harmony with the shining green dragonflies. Flowers blossomed, more brilliant than ever before, full and straining toward this mysterious girl. Nature seemed to draw itself toward her, drinking from her mystical voice.

I could hardly believe it. Deep inside me, I knew such a thing couldn't be logical, but my eyes insisted that they weren't lying to me. It was truly a miracle, hearing such a wondrous voice and watching nature flourish under her song.

Faintly, I was aware that there was a scientific fact behind the creatures of the earth gathering round this girl. Something about the certain frequencies attracting animals and inducing elation. But I didn't pay much heed to that thought, as the girl was continually singing.

"My condition is all such, that I cannot do anything… This heart is all suffering," her voice had taken on a forlorn tone, "but I cannot even take a sigh…"The last note was held out, a long and unwaveringly clear sound.

I stared at her in wonder. The song, which I'd never heard before, had an almost classic ring to it. The tantei in me couldn't help but wonder if the song had any truth any it. _Is the song about a lover? A father, mother, close one?_ Really, it could've been talking about anyone. Someone who was asking her to smile while she was in pain, while she was suffering. The 'but I cannot even take a sigh' appeared to be saying she couldn't even let it out, couldn't even break and tell someone. She had to keep it all bottled inside…

This was most likely the song meaning, I knew. But did it ring the truth about this mysterious Kashu-kun? It certainly seemed so, from the heart she was pouring into the song. I'd never seen— or rather, heard— someone put so much emotion into a song unless it sang their heart out for them.

Realizing I'd missed a few verses, I tuned back in.

Kashu-kun had opened her eyes now, and although I couldn't quite see the color, I saw a soft glimmer reflecting off the sun in her eyes. _Tears?_

"In the world, after all, how do people fall in love…?" The girl sang, her arms lifting slightly, her head tilted toward the sky now. Her glasses slid back and masked her eyes. Unconsciously, I stepped closer, out of the bushes. As I did so, however, my foot snapped a twig.

The singing was abruptly cut off. I mentally cursed my hastiness, darting into the shadows of a different, taller tree. After a while passed, a curious squirrel with bright, round eyes scampered out, a nut held in its hand. It seemed to cock its head at Kashu-kun quizzically, as if asking her why she seemed so nervous.

The girl let out a quiet laugh, a faintly relieved smile spreading over her face. She wasn't remarkably beautiful, really nothing close to Miyano-san. Kashu-kun wore simple garb, had a slightly rounder face and courser hair. It didn't reach anything close to Miyano's silken strands and perfect heart-shaped face, nor her fashionable (well, at least as fashionable as a freshmen boy could see) clothing. I wasn't trying to denote Kashu-kun; I was simply observing the truth.

Howver, there was a simple sweetness in this girl's aura that inexorably pulled me in. Tentatively, she caroled a few verses of the previous song she'd been singing, then grew stronger as her confidence returned.

"Wounds are all opening up, and you are speaking of taking abuses," Kashu-kun sang, a heart-wrenching mingling of anger and sorrow in her song. "Life is all angry," she continued, singing loud and clear, "and you are speaking… of falling in love…!" I noted, quietly, that her fingers were curling into fists.

_Is she okay?_ I bit my lip, glancing worriedly at the girl. There was a light glistening trail that sparkled on her cheeks. The voice, even when infused with angst or storminess, was still as breathtaking as ever.

"Fire has all extinguished…" her eyes closed, she hummed a complicated swirl of trills, then sang, "and you, are speaking… of lighting a candle flame…" The song had taken on a melancholy feel to it, and somewhere inside of me I felt a pang of sadness. The girl's hands relaxed and dropped to her sides, fists gone and fingers splayed naturally against the cloth of her skirt.

"Life is all angry, and you, are speaking… of falling in love…

"My eyes are all filled, and you, are speaking … of smiling…

"Whenever I saw things, in dreams, they were mirages…

"I had the desire for a big crowd, what I got was loneliness…

"In every direction there's smoke, and you are speaking of our homes…

"Life is all angry, and you are speaking of falling in love…

"My eyes are all filled, and you…"

She finished softly, dropping her hands and her head, "And you, are speaking of smiling…"

I was pretty sure that, if at that moment, you had taken a picture of my face, it would've been utterly awed and slack-jawed in amazement. The song was beautiful, of course but… her voice was completely indescribable. Perfect would be an understatement.

By the time I'd snapped out of it, the girl had drawn within herself, then taken a breath and slowly started walking away.

I don't quite know why— but without a second thought I was following her, slipping quietly into the shadows, careful not to let her see me.

* * *

I learned from my… er, _following_ (I wouldn't go as far as to say it was stalking)… that Kashu-kun was as sweet as her singing voice. I stayed back quite a few feet, but I still saw when she helped an elderly woman (who was carrying _far_ too many bags someone her age should be carrying) cross the street, then hail a cab. I saw her haggle with the driver, giving him instructions on where to drop off who I assumed was her grandmother, then went as far as to pay for the drive as well.

I wasn't close enough to clearly hear any dialogue, but what I also found, much to my surprise, was that Kashu-kun's voice was heavier and hoarser than I expected. It was almost… deep, you could say. Quite a few ranges lower than she'd sang, which came to me as something a tad strange. I dismissed it though as she entered a busier crosswalk, my attention solely turning to keeping up with her flash of black hair and plaid skirt.

As we progressed further through the streets, I found that Kashu-kun helped people— strangers— without hesitation. When a mailman's bag was snagged on a pole and stray letters flew into the wind, Kashu-kun deftly caught them and returned them to the mailman, a small smile bright on her features. Small things, really, but when I added them all together (and these were only the things I'd seen on this walk), it amounted to a deep run of kindness.

Eventually, we ended up inside a shopping center. _Of course_, I thought silently to myself. _Isn't this where all girls end up going? To the mall to buy whatever girly things delight them?_ I briefly wondered what time it was, and in my thought haze I nearly tripped over the girl I'd been following. _Well, shoot._ I'd worked so hard to stay out of sight, and then I'd ruined it all by crashing into Kashu-kun.

The girl quirked her lip, scrutinizing me. Finally, she questioned, "You've been following me, haven't you?" Her eyebrow was arched. Up close, I could see that her eyes were a luminous green color. There was an almost worried, tense look in her eyes. _Eh? _"Excuse me?" She peered at me strangely, her eyes asking me why I had followed her, started staring at her, and then refused to answer.

_Busted. _"I, uh," I stammered. _Am I that bad at following people unseen?_ "Well, yes," I admitted awkwardly, "I guess I've been following you. But, ah," I rushed ahead, words coming faster, "I just realized I'd never seen you before— have you moved here recently?" Before she could answer, I continue rapidly, "I saw you boss that driver around for your grandmother too," a small teasing tone had entered my voice, "it was quite amusing to watch."

The girl let out a small, low laugh. The faint look of tension disappeared from her eyes and she answered casually, "She's not my grandmother." Her tone was friendly. Kashu-kun explained, "I just happened to see her having trouble, so I helped her out."

"A-ah…" I was at a loss for words, which was extremely uncommon for me. I found her easy, fluid movements relaxing and strange as well. Not that I was suspicious about the anxiety in her eyes (she probably thought I was stalking her), but that I'd never seen her before. _Although, people seem to be multiplying in hordes nowadays. Is it just me, or have I been at a loss of words more often than not recently?_

At this moment, I noticed that she was holding a fairy tale in her hands. I wrinkled my brow in confusion; it wasn't that the book was strange, but rather that it seemed out of place. After all, it was a tale for young children, and this girl was… what, five years older than me? Noticing my look, Kashu-kun flushed in alarm, then seemed to shake herself.

Before I could ask the question verging on my lips, however, the girl spoke up. "It shouldn't be that surprising," she said, a light tone in her voice. "After all, you see an ugly girl holding a book of fairy tales. Isn't it only in stories like these that people like me," she gestured to herself, "get a happy ending?" Her voice, no matter how carefree she made it sound, couldn't quite mask the sadness behind the meaning of the words.

"All the same, they _are_ books for children…" I didn't mean it as a condescending remark, just that since we were beyond that age that we should look forward to what we could do, instead of dwelling on the past. I realized, however, the instant that I said it that it seemed like I was looking down upon her. "I didn't— I mean I wasn't trying to— that is—" I fumbled.

The girl laughed quietly. "It's okay." Her voice was light-hearted, and then took on a teasing tone. "What, don't you think I can miraculously transform from a hideous person into an angel and capture a happily ever after?"

I was flustered. "You're not _hideous_," I finally protested. Peculiarly, I felt a twist of guilt as I remembered the first thought that had sprang into my mind when I'd seen her first.

"Right," Kashu-kun laughed. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly I saw the time. "Holy—" I cut myself off from cursing. "I gotta go home!" Ran had taken a liking to call around six and make sure I was at home and making dinner or something. And it was already five fifty three.

"Sorry, I gotta go! Hope I'll meet you again, Kashu-kun!" The nickname slipped out without me noticing, and I dashed off. There undoubtedly was mirth sparkling in her celery green eyes though, a faintly familiar smirk on her face.

* * *

**Kashu-kun**

I stepped back into the bookstore, neatly shelving away the fairy tale I held in my hand. Sighing, I wondered about the raven-haired boy who'd just stalked me, conversed with me like it didn't bother him at all, and then raced away to whatever bid him. _If only everyone in the world were that carefree._

Also, that 'Kashu-kun' reference. He was using it as a name… which meant…

"Don't tell me," I muttered, "that he heard me singing too…?"

* * *

**Shinichi**

As my footsteps pounded on the street stones, adrenaline shot through me and I managed to make it home, just in time to hear my phone ringing. Scrambling to pick it up, I breathlessly greeted, "Moshi-moshi. Kudo residence, Kudo Shinichi speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Shinichi!" Ran's cheerful voice broadcasted over the phone. "You took so long to answer!" There was a small silence, after-which Ran asked suspiciously, "Why are you breathing so heavily?"

"Exercise," I managed to spit out, clutching at my chest. Starting to go light-headed with dizziness, I gasped, "Don't worry, I'm making dinner. Uh, can you call me back in five minutes? I think the water's going to spill out. Are you supposed to fill it over the red line? It's making… gurgling sounds." Blackness swam my vision, and I nearly toppled over.

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, and I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. "The scalding water's going to overflow! Then you'll have a mess of water and you could break the boiler! Go and turn it off quickly, baka!" There was a click, and a sigh exploded from me as I dropped the phone. I sank to the floor, catching my breath.

_Now, what in the world am I _actually _going to have for dinner…?_

Later on that night, when I was in bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, my thoughts turned back to Kashu-kun again. Next time I met her, I resolved, I'd find out her real name. The song still haunted me, though. What was her back story? Why was she singing such a sad song with such passion, like it wrote out her life for her? Her voice, so delicate and high when in song, dropped huskily when she was actually speaking. Was she really eighteen?

Most importantly, did her wish for a fairy tale ending run deeper than it seemed on the surface? What girl didn't want a knight in shining armor to save her? But… the way Kashu-kun had said it, wistful and almost bitter, led me to believe that her wish for a fairy tale wasn't as shallow as most. I guess, along with Miyano-san, Kashu-kun's polar opposite, I had yet another 'client' to deal with and another case to solve.

By now, I'd realized my slip-up before I'd left. I mused, a tad pensively, about what she thought of my secretly listening to her singing. Would she find it offensive? After all, there seemed to be a layered story hidden elusively behind the song she'd sang. And she thought she was alone then.

A horrific thought suddenly smashed into to me. What if she stopped her singing? What if she felt that it expressed too much of her inner turmoil, that it was a sluice of emotion that she had stop the world from knowing? That would be one of the worst mistakes in my life if decided to do so. Not only would it keep me from selfishly hearing that angelic voice, but it would be despicable on my part to rob her from the prime opportunity for her to somehow ease her unsaid hidden pains in life.

Inhaling deeply, I calmed myself down. I'd worry about that later. It was always a possibility that I was overthinking… and for now, I'd put it aside.

So… Kashu-kun. Nerdy look (I could think of no other way to describe her). No information about past or birth name. Age unclear, approximately sixteen to eighteen from what can be told. Mysterious connection with a fairy tale wish. Friendly and sweet personality. Long dark hair, bright green eyes. Rounded face, large glasses. Heavenly singing voice, deeper speaking voice.

Miyano Shiho. A blond, but no one's fool. Hazy facts about past. Rich and snobby, has an attitude problem. Thirteen years of age. Heart shaped face, brilliant blue eyes. Strawberry blond hair, layered oh-so-perfectly. Disappears during lunch (which is probably just a miscellaneous fact). Has issues with being helped by others and letting other get close to her. Not quite sure why.

I sighed, rubbing at my aching head. I would have a lot of investigating and prying to do to get the heart of these two cases. And females, the strange counterpart to our species, were the most complex and intricate cases. It would take immense effort and delicate maneuvering to even get the investigations rolling…

The last thought I had before falling into a dreamless sleep was a question. _Why is it that all the females I'm meeting nowadays need solving?_


	3. Continued Facades

**_Continued Facades_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

I sighed, doodling in my notebook. Dayo-sensei was really just too boring for his own good. _Imagine that_, I thought dryly. _Famous tantei Kudo Shinichi found dead in class one day, and although no evidence is clear, the cause of death seems to be boredom. The number one suspect? Dayo Akimichi. _

Groaning internally, I shifted my position, sweeping a critical eye around the room. Ran was, as per usual, copying notes diligently and fiercely concentrated. Hattori looked to be asleep, and Kaito seemed to be pondering. Most likely about the next prank he would pull— after all, he had that glint of mischief in his eyes that always signaled trouble.

Mondays. So internationally hated that they should be illegal. I cracked my knuckles, shifted position again, and sighed. I tried to tune back in to Dayo's teachings, but my head hurt and I was tired and — frankly — I didn't care two shakes about what mathematical theory the man was proposing to us.

The only female that I could see that wasn't either passing notes and giggling or studiously taking notes was the one and only Miyano Shiho. She seemed just as bored as I felt, her lightly slouched posture and pursed lips just slight enough so that the sensei wouldn't notice. Occasionally, she picked up her charcoal gray pencil and printed a few words in a neat fashion.

_That's funny, _I thought absently. _I always thought left-handed people had messier handwriting. But Miyano-san's handwriting is so much tidier than most._

Then I paused suddenly, and nearly jolted straight upright.

_That can't be right. I clearly remember Miyano-san being right-handed. The first day she got here and started writing, she was using her right hand. _I crinkled my brow. Was I losing it? Or was this girl ambidextrous above all the other fascinating traits she had?

Upon closer examination, I noticed that it seemed she was burned in her right hand, and badly so. _Cooking? _I didn't think that that was it, seeing as this new girl appeared to be flawless at everything possible.

Miyano-san noticed my stare and shot back a perfectly icy glare. 'Stop ogling, Kudo,' she mouthed; and I could almost hear the sarcastic lilt of her voice berating me. I slowly, deliberately turned my head away, plastering an indifferent look on my face.

I decided to ask her about her hands before lunch.

Because, no matter what,_ during_ lunch, she kept disappearing.

* * *

"What did you do to your hands? Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse and have her check it out?"

I looked up, startled. _Trust Ran to notice such a thing. And of course, inquire about it and be all sweet about it. I swear, that girl is stuffed full of kittens and rainbows._

"Nothing much," Shiho replied coolly. "Just burned myself accidentally in the kitchen. And no, it's fine."

I stared at her in disbelief. So she _couldn't_ cook?

"Ohh," Ran said sympathetically. "I remember when I started cooking, I would always make a mess! I would nick myself, drop things on my toes, and burn my skin to no end. But don't worry Shiho-san, practice makes perfect!" I blinked. Since when was Miyano-san 'Shiho-san?'

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Shiho's eyes were as cold as usual, and her voice had a hint of sarcasm that was almost — but not quite — there.

Something still nagged me. "Are you sure it was an accident?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. I studied her carefully, watching to see if she'd lie — and more importantly, if I could tell.

"No," she returned, voice laced thickly with contempt and sarcasm, "I held an open flame to my wrist and reveled in the burning pain I felt." Her eyes were blued and empty. "Or maybe," she widened her eyes, "I was _torched_. Of course it wasn't an accident, Kudo, haven't you heard that _everything_ in the world happens for a reason?"

I simply stared at her. A few minutes passed, and I watched the wide-eyed look disappear, replaced with a familiar ironic smile.

"Loosen up, baka," she brushed by me, rolling her crystal-blue eyes.

"Um." I blinked, then sighed. "That was weird." _She would never so blatantly and blandly say those things if they were true. No amount of acting can cover those kind of lies. But it's a disappointment,_ I smirked slightly, _that she can't cook. Maybe Ran can give her a few pointers._

And although I pushed the matter to the back of my mind, something was off. I couldn't exactly tell what, but Miyano-san's innocent cooking incident bothered me. Something was strange about it.

_Well, nothing I can really do about it now. Better go find Ran— now that a week is up, maybe I can ask her for some lunch._

Humming, I strolled to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Why, oh _why_, would you bring fish?!" Kaito shrieked, clawing and fumbling to run away. "I swear, you do this on _purpose_!"

"Yes, I do," Aoko shot back, the gleam in her eyes so similar to the one Kaito usually had that I did a double-take. "_This_," she flung the heavy-bellied fish toward the cowering magician, "is for yesterday when you peeked at my panties! AGAIN!"

Kaito let out a scream that, I'm not very sorry to say, was very un-masculine and rivaled Ran's in pitch. Rolling away, the indigo-eyed boy managed to dodge the fish. Aoko cursed and leapt over the table, grabbing the fish's tail, and started chasing after Kaito once more.

"So," I said conversationally as I sat down at the table. "Looks like it's just another day."

Hattori was laughing hysterically on the ground. "I'll nev'r," he gasped, tears in his eyes, "get used ta de fact," Kaito vaulted over a sitting boy, "dat Kaito is sucha _wimp_," Hattori choked out. "It's jus' plain hilarious!"

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Heiji, geddup. Or I'll steal all yer food and den tell Kaito yer laughin' at 'im. Ya wouldn't want _dat_ magician ta be piss'd atcha, would ya?" An almost evil look crept into her green eyes. "And mebbe I'll help 'im pack a few extra punches in," she took a few experimental punches in the air, "b'cause it's been so _long_ sins' a' had a dummy ta practice on."

Grumbling, Hattori picked himself up. "Yer such a party pooper, ahou," he muttered.

"Who ya callin' ahou, ahou?"

Amusedly, I watched the brawl play out between the former Osakans and former Ekoda couples. _Yep, _I nodded quietly to myself. _Just another ordinary day_.

And then Hattori and Kaito both barreled into me simultaneously, their girlfriends pulverizing me along with them.

"For kami's sake," I snarled, rolling my eyes, "can't you keep your catfights to yourself?" Kaito and Hattori shared a look, then stared round-eyed at the girls that were advancing on them.

"No time," Kaito squeaked, eyeing the fish grasped in Aoko's left hand.

"Gotta run," Hattori finished, not taking his eyes off Kazuha's fists.

And then two scrambled away, their childhood friends following in hot pursuit. Somewhere along this time, Ran had slipped into the seat next to me. I laughed quietly, watching as the slimy fish caught Kaito head-on.

"Isn't it nice when lunch has entertainment?" I ask her, a faint smile playing on my face.

Ran laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "It is."

* * *

"Remember, class," Dayo-sensei droned listelessly, "you will need all notes taken since the beginning of this marking period. I will be checking for the accuracy of your notes as well as if you have everything down." He flicked his gaze lazily around the room, making eye contact with every student. "No exceptions. This will count as a heavily weighted grade— I wouldn't want you students to think you can slack off in this class."

I held back a snort and refrained from rolling my eyes. _Are you blind? Everyone practically dies of boredom in your class. Kaito once said that your class was the only place he could get top-quality sleep… Slacking off would be an understatement._

Turning to Miyano-san to share this smirking moment with her, I was rather surprised to find her gazing into space with an intense, far-off look in her eyes. Her expression was unreadable, and she twirled her pencil aimlessly, easily in her left hand. Miyano-san seemed to be thinking deeply, and once again I felt as if I was intruding. Her brilliant blue gaze… what hid behind it? Suddenly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know._  
_

"Is… something bothering you?" I asked, hesitant and a little uneasy.

Unlike last time, Miyano snapped alert seeming ruffled. Her perfect mask slipped a moment. A little alarmed, she quickly replied, "N-nothing! Why would you ask that?"

As Dayo lectured on and on about his newest obsession, it suddenly hit me: why Miyano-san seemed a little worried. _Ah… so that's it? _"You don't have to worry," I told her reassuringly. "Don't be shy, you can just ask me what you want to. No need to feel awkward, there's nothing to be ashamed about," I comforted soothingly.

Her face settling into an indifferent smirk (that couldn't quite cover the skittishness flitting elusively in her eyes), she asked, "A-ask what?"

I rolled my eyes. _I'm not stupid. _"The _notes_," I reminded her. "You need them, don't you?" I laughed lightly, saying, "Don't get too worried over the fact Dayo-sensei said 'No exceptions.' You're a new transfer student, and you'll need help from one of us," I gestured around the place, a small smile of assurance on my face. "Sensei asked me to help you out, so I can briefly guide you past the topics we discussed the two weeks you weren't here."

Miyano-san let out a dry laugh, one laced with irony. "Of course," she rolled her eyes, completely back to normal (just look at how quickly my reassurance guided her back to her old, sarcastic self). "But I wonder what this knight in flashing chain mail must be after… you don't need to care for me." She drove the last part home with a steely glare.

"Alright, calm down," I settled back in my seat, hurt. _So if I honestly try to help her out, she automatically assumes me to be after something. What kind of girl was she brought up to be? _Shrugging, I said, "Fine, but if you need help with your notes, just ask me." The offer still stood.

* * *

After school, today I wasn't as lucky as usual. A mob of older sophomores and even juniors swarmed around me, crying for my blood— or rather, my autograph. _Really? _I thought, pushing unsucessfully through the crowd (I was tossed back every time). _I'm only a freshman— I mean, I have unnaturally good looks and incredible wit and am famous, but you think they'd stop fangirling over somewhere who's still a newbie.__  
_

Finally, I gave up. "I'll make a deal with you guys," I shouted over the din. "For every autograph I sign, I'm allowed to go one step further, until I eventually can pass you through, okay?"

"Squee! He can _speak_! And his voice is so sexy!" One girl shrilled, her sleek blond pigtails bouncing.

_Ahem. I think I'll ignore that comment._

Besides the occasional girl like her and the few that fainted (probably due to the overload of _body heat_ the girls were packing), most of the schoolgirls let out a chorused cry of, "Deal!"

Sighing, I took out my ink pen, wondering if I should magically supply paper to sign for them. But the problem solved itself— the girls had it all planned out already (which I found extremely disconcerting).

"Sign my shirt, Kudo-sama!" One girl screamed, waving her soccer tee (with my used-to-be soccer number splayed in bold black ink).

"Sign my book!"

"Sign my magazine!"

"Sign my notebook!"

"Sign this picture of you!"

"Autograph my skin! Ahhh, I won't ever wash it off, I swear!"

I blinked at the last one. _What in the—_

_I don't want to know._

Silently praying that I wouldn't run into the female who had shrieked at me to brand her skin, I meticulously started signing. Loop the '_S_'and flow through the '_h_' and '_i_' and '_n_' then '_i_' again and finally flourish the '_chi_'. Repeat.

I'd nearly gotten through the mob when Miyano-san showed up— I supposed, because she was coming to my home to copy notes and have me explain them to her. I finished the last of them and let out an imperceptible sigh of relief.

"Toying around with fangirls, are we?" She commented mockingly, casually leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes discreetly; try to get through a mob of fangirls with a compromise, and this is the commendation I get for my cleverness. "What, is Miyano Shiho _jealous_?" I smirked mischievously, finished up the last of the fangirls.

Much to my chagrin, Miyano-san looked almost bored. Suppressing a yawn, she replied, "Look who's talking." She lightly pushed off the wall and walked ahead of me, hair and school skirt swaying to her gait.

Slightly frustrated, I quickened my pace to catch up with her. "Since when was _I _jealous?" I inquired peevishly.

The condescending look she sent me mocked me, and in a matter of fact tone she stated, "Are you that thick? The first day, you along with a gaggle of other hormonal boys were staring pervetedly at me. When the boy asked me to sit next to him, you seemed rather uncomfortable, almost jealous, considering there was an empty seat next to you. I kindly sat next to you and fulfilled that selfish desire, but don't expect any more from me. Just because I'm coming to your home tonight doesn't mean you can try and make advances on me." The tone she said this all in was so flat and emotionless I couldn't tell whether she was kidding or not.

"Oh, the ice queen is finally thawing out of the _tsun-tsun_ and getting into the _dere-dere_ part? Modest enough so that you'd request for me to do something? As if I'd ever want to," I snapped back, rolling my eyes and gritting my teeth. _I feel like I'm already becoming a worse person just hanging around this girl…_

Completely unfazed, Miyano replied icily, "Who knows what plays out in your dirty mind? You bother me so often and intrude so closely to home, one would think you'd be using your tantei title as an excuse to find out about girls you're interested in. In case you were wondering, Kudo," she shot me a perfectly condescending look (and left off the honorific _again_), "you do not qualify as an eligible boyfriend. Not even close."

What. The. Heck.

I blinked and gaped, struggling to find a comeback. The result: I lapsed into silence, which was becoming an uncomfortable recurrence for me. And then, rather late, it hit me.

_Oh kami. She's coming to my house._

I didn't know she was planning on actually _taking me up_ on my offer…

* * *

"Umm… so, do you want a drink? Or something?" I fidgeted awkwardly, unlocking the door to my home and stepping into the darkness. Flicking on a light, I showed her the way to the library.

"I suppose tea would be fine," Miyano-san replied indifferently.

"Uh… like iced tea, or actual _hot_ tea?" I scratched my head.

Rolling her eyes, Miyano-san requested, "Actual traditional tea. Although if you have nothing better, I supposed iced tea would be adequate."

"Um… alright then. You can make yourself at home here," I made a sweeping gesture at the wide expanse of books, large wooden desk, and armchairs. "I'll be back after I create my special blend of tea, as per Princess's request."

Miyano looked as if she were deciding whether to look queasy at the mention of my homemade blend or amused at the 'Princess' comment. In the end, she settled for a shrug and starting browsing through the books. A small smile rested on her face as she ran her finger along the spines, peering closely at the brightly lettered titles.

* * *

"Argh," I groaned, "where does Kaa-san keep the tea leaves? I didn't touch them after she left them here… that time a few years back when she went into her tea-phase…"

Another awkward shuffle later and I was rewarded with several pans smashing into my head and then the floor. I swore as I rubbed my aching head, taking an ice pack out of the fridge. "Maybe the kami-forsaken tea is in the spice cabinet," I muttered quietly, holding the frozen ice to my head.

"Aha! There you are!" I yanked out a couple of faded green containers, the oriental-styled paper already peeling off the metal can. Twisting open the top of one container, I took a glance in — and promptly screwed the cap back on. _I don't suppose tea powder is popular nowadays?_ Sighing, I checked the other three containers — only two had a few intact contents. The rest, to put it generally, looked cobwebby and not exactly appetizing. I threw those away.

"Well, I did tell her I was making a home-blend…" I winced slightly, wondering if I had time to run to the store and buy some iced tea. "Eh, what the heck." I put the kettle on to boil and rummaged for some tea cups. "Tada!" I flourished two porcelain cups, delicately crafted and tucked neatly just behind the chili peppers (why there were peppers in the kitchenware cabinet, the world may never know). A few seconds later I also located a teapot.

Sifting through the crumbled tea powder, I managed to pick out a few slightly intact leaves from each can and dropped them into the teapot. The amount of leaves weren't close to being enough, though… huh. _What to do…_ I shrugged. _What the heck. Might as well go wild._

Outside my house, I uprooted a few juicy-looking emerald blades of grass, brushing off the dirt and bugs as best as I could. My tree was just starting to flower, so I picked two rosy blossoms as well. As an afterthought, I also took off a few baby buds. Back inside, I somewhat washed both ingredients (aka ran a trickle of water over them). I tossed the grass and buds inside the teapot and set the two blossoms aside for later.

"Well…" I sweatdropped, staring at the funky mixture inside the teapot. "Might as well add the water now…" As if on cue, the teakettle let out a high-pitched whistle and I quickly took it off the stove. Pouring the scalding water into the teapot, a rather… interesting scent wafted from it.

"Kudo? Should I be worried that you're taking so long?" Miyano-san's voice called out faintly.

"Be right there!" I shouted back, then quickly dumped the teakettle into the sink and put the top on the teapot. Juggling the two cups in one hand and using the other to hold the burning teapot, I made my way back to the library.

"Is it that hard to make tea?" Miyano-san asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Says the one who burned herself cooking," I retorted, putting the cups and pot on the small, round table between the armchairs. "Oh, give me a moment." I ran back to the kitchen to grab the two flowering blossoms, and promptly returned to the library.

"Tea is served," I announced grandly, gesturing for Miyano-san to sit. She did, an amused expression on her features. I set the less chipped porcelain cup in front of her and poured a stream of willowy green liquid into it. Steam curled gently from it, and I did the same with my cup. As a last finishing touch, I put a blossom on the surface of her tea and one on mine. They floated and twirled lightly on the green liquid, and it looked quite elegant (if I do say so myself).

Miyano nodded, impressed, "Not bad, Kudo."

"Arigatou for thy small words of praise, fair maiden," I responded playfully with a touch of sarcasm, sweeping into a low bow.

Nursing her cup of tea, Miyano shot back, "Doth not fear, milord, more praise I shalt shower on thee if thy drink tastes as divine as it looks."

I laughed, and Miyano's eyes twinkled a bright blue. "Well, drink up," I invited, "for we have studying to do."

Blowing softly on the tea, Miyano took a dainty sip. Her eyebrows shot up, and a bemused expression crossed her face. She swallowed with some difficulty, then gently set the cup back down on the table.

"How is it?" I asked her, picking up my own cup of tea as well.

"Very… perplexing, milord. May I ask what brand thou didst use for this eccentric brew?"

"A homemade blend, as promised, fair maiden," I responded, fighting off a smile breaking on my face. I took a sip of the tea as well, and promptly spat it back in the cup, setting it on the table with a _thud_.

Miyano let out a pealing laugh (at the expression on my face, no doubt) and managed to say, "I see, milord, you have the same commentary as I do on thy eccentric homemade blend. Perhaps next time we shall drink water instead?"

"Yes," I agreed, trying to comb the taste out of my mouth (think cobweb tea, dirt, and who-knows-what-else), "next time, fair maiden, we shall try for something a tad less… cloying. I shall fetch some refreshments bought at the market, if it wilt please thee."

Miyano hid another smile behind her hand. "Safe journeys, milord. Beware the marketsellers advertising 'homemade' refreshments, if thou pleases."

Laughing out loud, I went to the kitchen and pulled out a few bags of pretzels and other junk as well as two bottles of water. Returning to the library, I tossed her the water, which she caught neatly, and beckoned towards the doorway. "Come, maiden," I kept up the game, "as we travel on a dangerous quest in search of where we can study."

With a bottle of water in her hand, she stood to follow. "I shalt only have heart to brave this journey if thou swears upon his honor to protect me in the face of danger."

"Then so be it, milady," I responded with another laugh, "that I will protect thee to the death if need be."

With both of us laughing, snacks in hand, we made our way to my room.

I almost forgot, for a moment, how horrifying I'd expected this study session to be.

* * *

"Sit on the bed, make yourself at home," I declared as we opened the door to my room (thank goodness I'd tidied it up yesterday).

A little reluctantly, she sat on my bed. Leaning back, she closed her eyes for a few moments as I set the snacks on my desk and brought out all the notes she'd be needing.

Suddenly, Miyano said, "I know multiple forms of martial arts, and I'm quite skilled in all of them." When I turned to look at her quizzically, her eyes had opened and were staring, piercing blue, at me.

"Okay?" I ventured, confused.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Miyano-san shrugged, then closed her eyes and leaned back again.

And then, in a flash, I understood. "Wha— why would you— I— what in the—" My face started turning red.

One eye open, like a cat, Miyano-san asked lazily, "Hm?"

"So you mean if I attempt anything on you, you'll be able to protect yourself against me. S'that right?" I replied frustratedly with a hiss. "Just because I invited you to sit on my bed and make yourself at home doesn't mean that—!"

"I was just giving you fair warning," Miyano cut in noncommittally, then changed the subject. "Are we going to study or not?"

I sighed. "Sit in a chair," I told her, gesturing to the other wooden chair in front of my desk. "Get your notebook and we'll get started."

Women.

So much for a good evening.

* * *

"And that's just about it," I finished, yawning once. "Oh yeah!" I sat upright. "Does it hurt?" I questioned Miyano-san, looking pointedly at her bandaged arm.

"Hm?" she asked absently, packing away her things.

"You know, your cooking incident," I teased, a tad playfully. "I didn't know you were ambidextrous. That's pretty amazing, Miyano-san."

A small smile blossomed on her face. "It's a skill a picked up a while ago," she acknowledged. A mischievous grin crossed her face for a mere second. "And what would you think if I were able to show you that I can write simultaneously?"

I blinked, jaw gaping a little. "That… that's a rare ability. Can you seriously do that?"

"It makes finishing homework a lot easier when both hands write," Miyano commented nonchalantly, shrugging her slim shoulders.

"Wow. That's incredible." Miyano smiled slightly, and I looked over at the digital clock on my desk. "Oh, look, it's almost five forty five. Do you plan on staying for dinner?" I asked Miyano.

"If you have enough for me, then yes, that would be nice," Miyano flexed and stretched, setting her pencil down.

"Can do," I followed suit and stood up putting away my notes. "That didn't take long at all." I threw out all the foil snack wrappers and took the two empty waterbottles, planning on tossing them into the recycling bin as soon as we got downstairs.

As we set down the stairs, a small silence hung thinly around us. The study session hadn't been all that bad— Miyano-san caught on quickly, and despite her usually snarky attitude, I found her to be not a bad person. Just… prickly. I had a warm feeling that if I gained enough of her trust, we could actually become quite good friends.

"So you're a Sherlockian, Kudo?" Miyano-san broke the silence.

"Heisei Holmes," I grinned at her, "the most dedicated fan. At your service."

Miyano let out a ladylike snort. "You wouldn't be the first to claim that title."

I felt a spark of mischief light in my eyes. "I'd like to see if anyone of those can live up to me in a battle of deduction, or match my knowledge on Doyle's series."

"Sherlock Holmes's only possible love interest."

My jaw dropped. "Oh come_ on_, you can't expect me to believe that there is a single Sherlockian on the face of this planet that doesn't know it's Irene Adler! It would be a _disgrace_ if you didn't know that!"

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Miyano's mouth. "Just making sure. When was _A Study in Scarlet_ first published?"

"1887, in a Christmas book called _Beeton's Christmas Annual_," I instantly responded.

"Holmes's most famous line?"

I laugh, "Too easy. One is 'Elementary, my dear Watson,' although it was never actually mentioned the novels. The other line is my personal motto: 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.' Keep going," I urged Miyano.

A small laugh from her. "What was Holmes addicted to?"

"I'm assuming you mean drugs," I replied, "which in case would be cocaine and the occasional morphine. He was strongly against opium, though. It was socially accepted at the time for him to use drugs." We reached the bottom of the stairs, and I tossed out the water bottles. "However, another sort of addiction you could say he has is to the violin. He plays it whenever he thinks, and is quite talented at it. I do believe he owns a Stradivarius."

"I suppose you have a violin, too?" Miyano smirked at me.

"Of course," I grinned, "and I'm pretty talented myself, if you'll take my word on it."

"No doubt you are," Miyano said dryly. "In 1964, Sherlock Holmes books were the bestsellers second to only what novel?"

"The Bible. Anything else? I could go on for hours!"

To her credit, Miyano-san only looked mildly alarmed at this statement. "What combination is 'baritsu,' which Holmes happened to use?"

"Baritsu is a corruption off of bartitsu, which is a combination of of jujitsu and British-style boxing and wrestling. The strange thing is, bartitsu was invented eight years after Holmes used it to defeat Professor Moriarty."

"Why did Doyle kill off Holmes in _The Final Problem_ six years after he was created?"

"He wanted to write other books, so in 1893 he killed Holmes off. Public outcry, though, made Doyle bring the tantei back to life." I grinned. "C'mon, this is too easy. Give me something harder!"

"Your wish is my command, and so forth," Miyano shot back, eyes sparkling.

"Shoot for it," I smirk. I headed back towards the library, Miyano trailing behind me. "I bet you I can answer it."

"Oh, cocky are we?" Miyano teased, then asked, "Would Doyle be proud today that he is famous for his series Sherlock Holmes?"

"Absolutely not, if we only remembered him because of that one fact." I said instantaneously.

"Oh?" Miyano cocked her head at me, silky strands falling slightly sideways. "And why so?" she challenged.

"Doyle once said," I settled comfortably into one of the plush armchairs, "that '_If in one hundred years I am known only as the man who invented Sherlock Holmes, then I will have considered my life a failure._' I would say that that quote by itself is proof that he would hate if we only know him because of his most popular series."

Miyano nodded once, slowly, a real grin spreading on her face. "Not bad, Kudo Shinichi, tantei-kun. The first Sherlockian I've met."

Surprisingly, I felt a warm surge of pride and pleasure at her praise. "I'm sure I could tell you far more— but it _is_ about time for dinner.

Miyano laughed once more (I found that I liked her laugh a lot— perhaps because it took so much effort to get on out of her), and said, "Most so-called Sherlockians say that although Doyle had wanted to kill off Holmes, the demand was so popular and that his work is so favored today that he would undoubtedly be proud, even if we only knew that about him."

I snorted, "Ridiculous. Well, I'll try to prepare dinner, you can just stay here, alright? I may not be too great at cooking, but at least I've gotten past the phase where I burn myself on accident." I flashed her a teasing look.

A strange look passed over Miyano's eyes. "Yeah," she agreed, then shook herself and smirked, "I don't believe you'll mind if I read a few novels while I wait?"

"Be my guest," I said, then bustled off to the kitchen.

* * *

I'm not quite sure just how much later, but as I was halfway through my cooking I heard the phone ring. Knowing that Miyano-san was in the library anyways, I chose to ignore it and focus on keeping the veggies from crisping into black charcoal.

The ringing subsided soon enough, and I assumed that Miyano-san answered the phone.

* * *

When the phone rang (rather loudly, Shiho thought), the girl didn't even flinch. Cocking her head slightly towards the noise, she waited to see if Kudo-kun would come rushing in to answer it. After two rings, she decided that he wasn't coming and made her way to pick up the telephone.

Picking up the receiver, she spoke, "Moshi-moshi, Kudo residence. How may I help you?" There was a silence on the other end. Absently, Shiho noticed it was already six o' clock.

"…ah," the voice that responded was female, tinged with undisguised surprise, "this _is_ Shinichi's house I'm calling, right?"

"Yes, I would've thought that to be clear after I said 'Kudo residence.' Is it surprising that this is Kudo-kun's home?"

"Er, no. It's just that…" The girl seemed a little confused. "Shinichi lives alone, that's all."

Shiho recognized the voice now. A light smirk to her voice, she inquired, "This happens to be Mouri Ran-san, correct? You're speaking to Miyano Shiho; I transferred to your class recently."

"Shiho-san?" Ran's voice seemed even more surprised. "Oh, uh…where is Shinichi?"

"Kudo-kun is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Should I call him here?"

"Oh no, don't bother him if he's in the kitchen," Ran quickly said, then muttered so quietly Shiho barely caught it, "or you might get caught up in the nuclear reactions he's cooking up."

Shiho paused for a moment. "So…"

"A-ah, just tell Shinichi I called, okay?" Ran sounded a little embarrassed. "Ja ne!"

There was a click as Ran hung up.

_Weird._

* * *

Back at the Mouri's residence, Ran fretted quietly to herself. _Is Shinichi _dating_ Shiho-san? Oh no, what would I do then…? It couldn't be, right? Shiho-san's only been here for a few days, Shinichi doesn't even know her that well… but she's so _stunning_, maybe Shinichi fell in love at first sight.__  
_

Ran stopped in front of the mirror, biting her lip. She certainly wasn't as beautiful as Miyano Shiho. All she saw in her reflection was, well, _herself_. Bland, uninteresting, Mouri Ran. Same almond-shaped violet eyes, same chocolaty-brown hair that fell down her back, a normal jawline and okay nose. She wasn't that special, maybe a little bit pretty, but nowhere as gorgeous as the new girl.

_It's okay,_ Ran reassured herself. _Shinichi wouldn't fall for someone that quickly. Besides, I've known him so much longer… _She tried to convince herself of this, but for the rest of the day whenever she passed in front of a reflective surface she'd imagine how she'd look if she were just a little bit prettier, her face shaped a little more delicately, her eyes a bit more remarkable…

* * *

"So," I said, coming back into the room just as Miyano hung up, "who was it?"

Miyano-san placed the receiver back in its cradle. "Mouri-san. I don't think it was anything important, she just wanted you to know that she called." A rather amused, slightly speculative look was splashed across her face.

"Oh yeah, Ran," I chuckled softly. "She has a habit of checking in on me at around six-ish, just to make sure I'm eating and doing stuff normal people do. I guess she started getting a little more protective of me as of late," I mused. Blushing a little, I thought, _Not that I mind that much. It's nice knowing someone cares._

"Ah, I see." Miyano had a faint lingering smirk on her face, and she cocked her head slightly and queried, "So have you finished dinner, o' wondrous cook?"

I sweatdropped. "Haha," I laughed nervously, "I, uh, think we may be safer getting bentos from the store just down the street. Kaa-san's right; my cooking _could_ be considered lethal."

Miyano snorted. "After the whole tea fiasco, I don't really doubt that. We should hurry, though, if you want to buy from that store. Today it's closing at six thirty."

I smacked my head. "That's right, it's the manager's birthday so they're closing early! Ah, we really gotta hustle!" I grabbed Miyano-san's wrist and nearly dragged her down the street. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn she was smiling despite her eye-rolling.

* * *

At precisely eight o'clock, a gleaming black limousine pulled up in front of my home. _Oh snap. That is one fine ride,_ I thought, blinking at the rare vehicle reflecting sun at my front gates. _Well, I suppose for a rich girl, something so luxurious isn't too hard to snag, eh?_

"Oh. My ride is here," Miyano cut into my thoughts. "I suppose this is farewell until school next morning. Ja ne, Kudo-kun. I enjoyed our study session."

I flashed a little grin at her. "Until tomorrow, my fair maiden. Until tomorrow."

A faint smile whispered across her face as her chauffeur got out of the dark vehicle to escort her in. She didn't look back or wave, but as she slipped sideways into the car, I saw that she was still smiling as the door closed.

As the black limousine smoothly rolled away, I leaned against the door of my home. _I wonder if life is any easier,_ I mused to myself. _I wonder if the world seems brighter when everything can be served to you on a silver platter._

* * *

I yawned as I woke up, stretched once, then rolled over and try to fall back asleep.

"Shinichi!"

I groaned and tried to muffle my ears with my pillow. Sunlight shafted into my room in golden slices, the curtains not completely closed. "It's not that late…" I complained, squeezing my eyes shut tighter.

"_Shinichi!_ Get up, we're going to be late!"

"Is'not that late!" I yelled back towards Ran's voice. I cracked an eye open, looking at the glowing digits on my clock. My eyes widened. "Ah _snap_! We're gonna be late!" I yelped, frantically throwing back the blankets and dressing myself.

"Baka, that's what I was saying!" Ran shouted back at me.

In three minutes, I was downstairs, fully dressed and waiting for my toast to pop up. My bag was propped up near the door, and as soon as the charcoaled bread sprang into the air I grabbed it and bolted, shoving my feet into my shoes and slinging my bag over one shoulder.

I burst through the doors of my house, slamming the gates open and shut. "I'm out, I'm out!"

"C'mon, Shinichi, we're going to be even later if you don't hurry up!" Ran cried.

For a split second, I glanced down at my toast. Burnt. "I'm not even going to bother trying to eat this," I muttered, and tossed it on the sidewalk for the birds to try and nibble at.

"Shinichi!" Ran tugged at my arm, and then we bolted down the streets, bags flying behind us.

* * *

"Mouri Ran, late." Dayo's glasses glinted under the light. "Kudo Shinichi, late."

"Ah, shoot," I sighed. "Sorry Ran. Next time you don't have to wait for me."

Ran shrugged, although she looked troubled at the prospect of the idea of a 'late' on her card. "It's okay Shinichi, if I hadn't woken you you'd probably still be sleeping, right?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah," I agreed, "probably. Thanks for that."

We each made our way to our seat. Class, sadly, started once more and I found myself nearly dropping off to sleep again. _You'd think after fifty years of teaching he'd be able to make class_ interesting_ or something…_

"Geez," I muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively unremarkably. When it came for time to go home, Ran cornered me. She looked troubled, although I wasn't sure why. Was it because she wasn't feeling well? No. From the look in her eyes, it seemed more like a personal worry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked immediately, concerned. "Is everything alright at home? Your mother's alright? Kogoro hasn't died of alcoholism?"

The fact that Ran even overlooked my jab on her father was a big clue-in that she was really out of it, or sick with worry. "No," she bit her lip, "but I, uh, have something to ask you, Shinichi."

I cocked my head, rubbing an eye. "Yeah? Ask away."

Ran flushed a little, took a deep breath, then asked, "Why was Shiho-san at your house yesterday…_night_?" She looked worried and a little betrayed, though I had no idea why.

I wrinkled my brow. "Oh, that. It was nothing, Ran, just—"

"Oh?" Shiho cut in smoothly, a naughty grin on her normally impassive face. "He didn't tell you what we were doing? I thought you were aware of it."

Ran squirmed, turning redder. "A-aware… of _what_?" Her voice scaled up a little.

Miyano-san's grin grew wider. "My my, and I would've thought your boyfriend would tell you something like this. You don't usually hide things from each other, do you? I must tell you, Kudo-kun is _very_ talented at pleasing a lady." She smirked. "I had a wonderful time with him."

My jaw dropped. _What. The heck. Are you SAYING? _"W-what…!" I spluttered. One look at Ran's face and I stammered, "It's not like that!"

"Not like _what_, Kudo?" Miyano-san sent a coy look in my direction. "There's nothing to hide, right?"

"S-shinichi… what were you _doing_?!"

"Mm, it was my first time with him," Miyano-san sighed. "He was very helpful, very gentle. Conscious and we kept a nice pace… he didn't go uncomfortably fast but I learned so much. It was truly pleasurable. We _did_ go pretty late though… my chauffeur thought it was strange I left his house so late."

Both mine and Ran's face were burning by now. Ran let out a little half-shriek. "H-he… did… _what_?!"

Miyano-san seemed to flick her attention to Ran. "Hnh? Is there something wrong, Mouri-san? I would've thought he would've done it _thousands_ of times with you already. Is it so bad that I had him for one night?"

"I-I've _n-never_ done something like… l-like _that…_ with him!" Ran half-shouted, blushing darker. She turned onto me, looking hurt and betrayed. "How _c-could_ you, baka!" Without warning, she punched me straight across the face, knocking me yards away.

"W-what was _that_ for!?" I shouted at her, angry. "You haven't even given _me_ a chance to explain!"

"Explain _what_, baka?!" she screamed back, looking tearful. "I don't think there's anything _to_ explain!"

"Women!" I snapped. "Overcomplicating everything and jumping to conclusions."

"I think Shiho-san's been very clear on what you two were doing!"

A smirk tugged at Miyano-san's pink lips. "Oh? So he hasn't done it with you, Mouri-san? Well, I do hope you get the pleasure one day. It was _truly _something being able to make notes with your boyfriend. Until next time!" With a cheerful wave and a evil little gleam in her ocean eyes, she breezed out of the classroom.

Ran flushed so red I thought she might dissipate from the embarrassed heat. "O-oh," she murmured softly, voice trembling. Her anger had vanished just as quickly as Miyano had.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Have a little trust in me, Ran."

Ran suddenly ducked her head and ran out. "G-gomen," she called behind her, not meeting my eyes. "I, uh, have to go—"

"Oi!" I caught up to her, snatching her wrist. "It's okay, Ran. Just ignore Miyano-san, alright? I'm just as embarrassed as you are."

"B-but," Ran averted her eyes, "you weren't the one accusing someone wrongly."

I let a little half-smirk slip out, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, that girl knows just what makes everyone ticks. I would've been more surprised if you hadn't fallen for her little scheme."

"Okay," Ran whispered softly, tentatively making eye contact for a second before a scarlet flushed over her face.

"C'mon, let me walk you home," I offered, hoisting my bag higher. "Maybe we could hang out after school? The way we used to?"

A smile flitted across Ran's face. "H-hai. I'd like that." Just like I'd hoped, she brightened somewhat. "What do you want to do, Shinichi?"

I shrugged, grinning at her. "Your choice."

So maybe Miyano-san had wrongly deceived Ran.

And yes, it was extremely boring.

But perhaps… perhaps she wasn't only doing it to tease us?

* * *

It had been ages since Ran and I had simply spent time together, like old time.

Ages.


End file.
